Goodbye Brother, Goodbye Lover
by Carapheonix
Summary: Rei says goodbye to his friends one last time. The plane is revving up and tears are shed. BryRei with a few others as well.


****

**Goodbye Brother, Goodbye Lover**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Beyblade. But I do own this plot!

**Time line:** After G-Rev. Take into account that I haven't seen that.

**Rated**: PG-13

**Summary**: Rei says goodbye to his friends one last time. The plane is revving up and tears are shed. Bry/Rei, with a few others as well.

* * *

Rei sighed, looking at the line of two teams of people there to see him off; the White Tigers and the other teams had left previously.

Looking from the Blade Breakers to the Demolition Boyz he silently walked to Tyson, who was desperately fighting back the tears that shone in his eyes.

He quickly hugged Rei. "I'll miss you buddy! You better visit... I mean... you'll probably be busy but... write or something okay?"

Rei smiled sadly and placed his hands on Tyson's shoulders he drew the slightly smaller boy away from him so he could look in his eyes.

"No one could stop me."

His eyes shone with tears for a second before he continued. "You'd probably be wanting me to stop by the end of the first month." His eyes betrayed his 'Joke' as what it really was and a single tear slipped down his cheek.

Tyson repeatedly shook his head and the tears that he had been fighting fell from his eyes in rapid procession.

He was still shaking his head when Rei moved on to Max, who looked just as bright and sunny as usual, though the sparkle in his eyes had lessened.

"You don't write me and I'll come beat you down Rei!" He joked, his voice trembling slightly at the end.

Rei put on a scared face and pretended to quiver in fear.

Max laughed softly and just as Rei was about to move on he tackled him, making Rei struggle to keep them upright, as tears flooded down his face and he began to mumble incoherently; only being able to hear and understand a few things.

"No... can't leave... please... no.. no .. PLEASE... R-Rei! No..." He hiccupped and sobbed so much that Rei thought he was having a hard time breathing for a second.

He hugged him tightly and closed his eyes. "I'll be with you Max. No matter where you go. I'll always watch out for you. So if Emily starts picking on you. Just tell me... I'll tell her that Michael likes her and leave him to run." Max laughed as Rei pulled back and winked at him.

"Works every time!"

He grinned and walked to Kenny next, Max wiping his eyes and joining hands with Tyson, his Koi looked about as red-eyed as he did and they both clung to each others Hands, trying to take as much support as possible.

Kenny looked up at Rei and handed him his newly upgraded Driger.

"I finished him last night... but I... I wanted to wait and... Stay. Can't you just stay? For a little? I-I'm sure they wouldn't----"

"Kenny." The boy shut up, and looked at him pleadingly, making Rei take a deep breath and use all his self-control not to give in. "I'll be fine. I'll write every two weeks and I'll make sure to visit whenever possible." He raised his right hand and winked.

"Promise!"

Kenny grinned and nodded, hugging Rei quickly. "Careful Rei. I'll hold you to that!"

Rei Grinned and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Oh. And tell Dizzy bye for me."

Kenny went to open his lab top but Rei stopped him.

"No... Not now... Wait, If I'm still here she'll yell at me."

The three boys; Max, Tyson and Kenny, laughed and Rei smiled solemnly.

Walking to Kai he held out a hand.

"It was an honor blading with you Kai Hiwatari."

Kai nodded and clasped the top of his lower arm, Rei doing the same. They stood there, neither boy letting go.

Kai's eyes softened and he replied softly, so that Rei could barely hear him. Yet Rei knew it wasn't' because he didn't want the others to hear, it was because if he spoke louder his voice would break.

"Goodbye. I was a great honor to know you, and an even greater one to blade with you... Brother."

Rei's eyes watered, and he nodded, and hugged the slightly older boy.

Surprised Kai hugged him back for a few seconds before pushing him away.

Rei grinned sheepishly and moved to the Demolition Boyz.

He smiled. "It was great to see you again also."

He grinned and winked at Bryan and Tala. Shaking Spencer and Tala's hands quickly then he stopped in front of Bryan.

They just stood there for a moment and everyone else shared knowing looks.

Bryan opened his mouth to say goodbye, but immediately closed it.

Rei smiled, the tears in his eyes falling slowly.

"Goodbye Bryan." He nodded to him.

Bryan nodded back and whispered, his voice full of emotion. "Bye Rei."

Rei nodded and Turned walking to the plane.

They waited until he was on the last step before turning and walking away.

Tala walked on one side of Bryan, Spencer taking the other.

"You should have told him."

"No."

Spencer sighed, "You REALLY Should have told him Bryan. You can tell he feels the same."

"Yeah." Kenny said, taking Tala's hand.

Tala looked down at his Koi and smiled slightly.

"See?"

Bryan shot Kenny a half-hearted glare. "He's just saying that because if he doesn't you won't screw him."

Kenny's eyes widened. " I AM NOT!"

Tala snickered. "Nah. I'd screw him anyway."

Kenny's eyes widened even more and he blushed bright red, causing the others to laugh.

Tala bent down slightly and kissed him. "'Cause he's so hot in one of my big shirts."

Kenny blushed like a tomato and kissed him back. They didn't break apart; Kenny walking backwards; Tala's hand on his waist 'just incase he fell.'

Bryan and Spencer groaned, "GET A ROOM!"

Tala separated from Kenny only for a few seconds.

Just long enough for them to breathe and for Tala to Look at the other two; the Blade Breakers were behind him, wiggle his eyebrows, a naughty grin playing across his face, and say.

"We plan to."

Everyone either snickered or groaned.

A shout made them all stop.

They turned to see the plane's door open and Rei run out.

Kai, instinctively knowing, pulled Tyson and Max out of his path as he ran right to Bryan and nearly Tackled him to the ground, kissing him so feverishly that their knees almost buckled.

The others whistled, cheered, and even made fake purring noises.

No need for that though.

Rei was making his own.

They parted for a second but immediately returned; nibbling, purring, moaning as mouths opened, and tongues met, for the very first time.

Rei had said his goodbye to everyone else.

But this... this was his Goodbye to Bryan.

* * *

Well how'd you like it?

Yes that was the end.

No, this will not be continued, but I may right a few prequels to explain how everyone got together.

And Yes I would** LOVE** a review!!

**_The Dark Huntress Cara_**


End file.
